Regal Wardrobe
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: I had a prompt request for a foxxay fic where they have to go to an event that requires formal wear. Fluff!


Cordelia stood in her silk robe as she wrestled with Misty's hair. The swamp witch was sat in front of the Supreme's vanity while the woman behind her worked a brush through her hair in an attempt to tame it, "I don't see why I gotta go ta this, Miss Cordelia."

"I told you that the entire council is going, Misty," The swamp witch huffed and Cordelia grinned slightly at her annoyance, "Do you ever brush this stuff?"

"I can't get a brush through it," Cordelia nodded in complete agreement and finally put the brush down about fifteen minutes later, "Damn, ya did it," Cordelia laughed lightly and plugged her flat iron in. She picked it up and moved to straighten Misty's hair only to have the woman lean far away from her, "What is that?"

"It's a straightener, Misty. I'm going to fix your hair with it," The swamp witch looked at it for a long moment before looking up to the Supreme.

"Ya won't burn me will ya?"

"No, Misty, I will do my best to keep the heat away from your skin, okay?" She got a nod and the girl finally sat up straight so she could get to her hair.

oooOOooOOooo

An hour and a half later, Misty's hair was straight and hung down her back and around her shoulders, "I'm not sure I like it," Misty just shrugged, "I like your hair too much for it to be this straight," She picked the iron up again and within a few more minutes, Misty had soft waves and curls in her blonde hair, "That's better. Okay, go get dressed. You have an hour," She got a nod and the girl got up and left the room.

Cordelia sat down and put her make up on and did her own hair before standing to move into the closet. She picked up the dress that she had bought only a few days before and removed it from the garment bag. She smiled before pulling the dress on and maneuvering to get it zipped up her back. She looked at the clock and grinned. She'd finished with fifteen minutes to spare.

Cordelia heard a knock and looked up before hearing, "Miss Cordelia? Can ya help me with this dress?"

"Yes, Misty. Come in," She stepped back into her closet to put the garment back up and came back out to see Misty in the dress that they had decided on. It was a deep red and had a beaded bodice and was backless. Cordelia stepped up behind her and tied the dress around her neck delicately before Misty turned around to face her.

"Ya look so pretty, Miss Cordelia," Cordelia blushed lightly.

"Thank you, Misty. You look amazing," The swamp witch grinned at her and held her heels up.

"How in the world do ya expect me ta walk in these?" Cordelia laughed and picked up her own dress slightly to show Misty that hers were much higher, "Alright, I'll wear 'em," She bent to put the heels on and stood back up grinning down at Cordelia.

"Now that's just not fair. I buy the highest heels I can find and I still don't come close to being your height," Misty laughed and pulled the woman to her in a hug. Cordelia stiffened before relaxing and wrapping her arms around Misty, "You really do look so beautiful, Misty. I mean you always do, but I've never seen you dressed like this," Misty nodded and pulled back to look at Cordelia again.

The Supreme was wearing a floor length gown. It had a black and white lacey bodice and a black skirt. The dress was strapless and her hair hung softly around her shoulders. Misty smiled widely, "Ya look gorgeous. I mean I always think ya do, but ya really do," Cordelia blushed again and Misty brought a hand up to cup her face, "I mean it. I think ya are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Cordelia looked up into blue eyes and saw nothing but honesty there, "Thank you, Misty," The swamp witch grinned and brought her other hand up to cup the woman's other cheek.

"I really, really wanna kiss ya, Miss Cordelia," Cordelia bit her lip and stood on her toes to bring their lips together. It was chaste and sweet and she fell back to her heels and opened her eyes to see Misty's wide grin. The swamp witch leaned down to reconnect their lips a little more passionately this time and pull back before gasping, "I messed up your lipstick."

"I don't care," Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty's neck and pulled her back down to kiss her again.


End file.
